bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twonjr2
Reply My Espada are a work in progress. I'm afraid I must decline. Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 04:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey look i want to ask you a serious question will u talk to me? Grizzaka 15:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join the group of Gravity Force Grizzaka 15:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I just need to get two other members to agree with me and your in so i just need to talk to another one of my friends. Grizzaka 15:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) When i get the okay from one more person you'll be an Officail member of gravity force Grizzaka 15:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, i have officially gotten three members of Gravity force to vote on your acceptance you are now an Offical member of Gravity force welcome to the family. Grizzaka 16:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It was me, Soifon1219, and Sadow-sama Grizzaka 16:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster I see that you have already gotten permission from Uchiga and Sadow-sama, but I would like to tell you that I dislike that GF is growing, since I believe it should have stayed within the means of the few that started it; but I digress. Ciao~ --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 16:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :So... I kind of revamped your user page. I hope you don't mind. ::Even though you may have intended your username to be "TwonJr2," it is not your username. Therefore, when you put a property template on your pages, please put "Twonjr2." (without the period) Then, it won't lead to a dead end. Thank you(: *'EDIT:' I have two other things to say: 1 - Do you use the Rich Text Editor (the one that is preset and that you start out with)? 2 - When posting your signature, you only need to put four '~'. That's it. Anything more just makes it look sloppy. Ciao~ :::If you're busy, then I'll understand and please ignore the rest of my comment. But, you seem to be ignoring my comments, so I have to ask; do you have some grudge against me? And if you do, I'd appreciate it if you'd explain why. Thank you. It's incredibly rude to not reply to someone; especially when asking a question. Just a friendly tip... --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 21:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No Problem As the title says, no problem, dude. When you leave a message on someones talk page, do it with a new heading. Oh, and sign your posts with ~ ~ ~ ~ four of those, only without the spaces at the end so folks know who you are. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I might as well answer what you wrought on Grizz's talk age, when I'm here. I don't know you for starters, so I can hardly say what I think, now can I? I reckon you'll do fine, so lets leave it at that, eh? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I've seen you need a property template, pal. Just edit this message, and when your in the editing window (you'll either see text written between { { Property | Twonjr2 } } without the spaces, or a green logo) copy that in the top of your characters to add your property tag. Hope that helps, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Think nothing of it, pal. He's an Arrancar, so you need to use the proper templates, for a start. You use complicated coding to set out the infobox (the box that holds his name, race etc etc) when all you really need to do is add this: Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Arrancar). At the bottom of that page, you'll see a title headed Template Usage. Copy those fields into your article and delete the unneeded information, and thats your infobox. To get a list of the templates you'll be using in the future, check out , to get a full, list in alphabetical order. Hope that helps ya out, dude. If you have any questions, I'm only a message away. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey come on don't worry after all your still a rookie just look at gravity force front page and find some characters try to get a feel of it but above all just try to find your own style of creating a character. Grizzaka 18:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) u can also ask anyone on GF too, remember we're all friends and we're here to help each other. Grizzaka 18:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yoshi Edit Sorry about the conflict, I figured I'd fix up the formatting a bit, as a sort of welcome to Gravity Force. Hope that clears up everything and good luck with your articles. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Not bad you're starting to get some of the stuff down though there is still much to learn but i chose you because you could become a great writer :) Grizzaka 22:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The reason i chose you man :) Grizzaka 22:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright dude, remember keep practicing :) Grizzaka 22:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) of course I wouldn't miss checking out your characters, just remember you should try to contribute something to GF and when u do, to put the symbol on there. My personal favorite is Shar. :) Grizzaka 14:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we have like ranked seats not even filled in so it would be cool for you to add one. just remember to go to templete, press other templete, and then type "GravityForce" and add this symbol. sorry about what it says, i just needed a demenstration. Grizzaka 14:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) sure go 4 it Grizzaka 17:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gotei 13 No, I wont be, but do remember to sign your posts. Use ~ four times or click the signature bar under the Insert tab. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks Hi there. Im sorry I haven't been able to respond to you; I was at a Convention for the week and I wasn't able to get internet access (Have to Pay). I noticed your work and I wished to help it improve, to make it look better and fix any errors. As for your last message to me, I do not understand what you meant by what makes Yoshi look different from any other page. Anyways, if you need any help or just advice, please feel free to leave me a message and I will respond asap. Even though my profile says I am relatively new here, I am an experienced editor on other sites. And congrats on being accepted into Gravity Force. I myself had the votes but haven't been unable to do anything for an RP. lol. Cheers! RP Sure! What did you have in mind? RozeluxeMeitzen 02:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am Td5, how are you doing. I am a member of the Gravity Force and I offer my help if you need it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorrt for the late reply and sure i wouldn't mind doing an rp......--Zaraikou 16:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) So are you still up for that RP, haven't heard from you in a while now.......--Zaraikou 20:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh i am sorry to hear that hope you are feeling alright, I am ready to RP anytime, so let me know about the details and we can get started......--Zaraikou 08:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course I remember you, it hasn't been that long since i spoke to you, but anyways yeah i am up for an RP, whenever you are ready or feel comfortable just let me know. I am ready to RP anytime, so let me know about the deatils, such as, what character are you gonna use, location where we are gonna Rp, and things like that.......--Zaraikou 19:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, you had your reason so I can't really blame you, anyways the character you want to use is fine, all i need to know is if he is still the Lieutanent of the second division, if so then we can work out a story were your char has been sent from the soul society to hunt down my char, who is a wanted fugitive, this is my char Saigo Murakami. He was once a member of the Onmitsukidō, so story-wise should be interesting. The location for the RP should be in the human world.........--Zaraikou 19:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright then when you are on the wikia, just start up the RP, and give me a link to the RP page, so we can get started, cheers.......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 06:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats all right i want your char to try and capture me, it would give a reason for us to fight, so without any more waiting just start the RP make your first post, and link the RP to my talk page so we can get started........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 20:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry mate, I was kind of busy yesterday so didn't have the chance to post on our RP, i'll get to it right away.....--Feel the Rage (Talk) 08:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Characters If you want to se the characters I have just go to the page Category:RazeOfLight and you can se evreything I have =D RozeluxeMeitzen 23:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro there's something i need to tell you, you should really try to make a title before you start an RP. Grizzaka 00:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) well yes but in the RP like this, to do this u have to choose where it says normal and put heading 3. it makes it look better but ur stuff is awesome :) Grizzaka 00:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) The trinity of Faith Hey, i was the one who saw you had talent so of course I'll check on you. Grizzaka 00:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) no prob. Grizzaka 00:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) RP Sure what did you have in mind? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Okkk....you did not answer my question at all. What kind of RP did you have in mind? And a friendly hint...please make sure you are clear when replying to someone as I have no idea what you are saying and please try to use proper grammar. Thank you. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Once you add more information about his skills and abilities and his zanpakuto, nd organize it a bit more. I will be happy to do an RP with you. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 15:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dude wanna do an RP where ur character Pinaku and my Character Akio hook up in the world of the living? Grizzaka 15:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Akio Katsu and i mean like bf gf kind of hook up is that cool with you? Grizzaka 15:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) want me to start it off or u wanna go 4 it first? Grizzaka 15:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure i can start it off, remember she needs to go to the world of the living where Akio is. Grizzaka 15:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) alright here it is and a small tip instead of having to start a new topic on a talk page just add another sentence to the first one you made by pressing the edit button like me bro here ya go. The Beginning of New Relations. Grizzaka 15:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) hey try to add some detail when using a character in an Rp. Grizzaka 16:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) uh btw it would be better if u'd edit your character's profile after the RP cuz it gets you distracted. Grizzaka 17:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ur post. Grizzaka 17:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) bro, it's ur post on The Beginning of Relations. Grizzaka 21:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hey wanna do another RP including them? Grizzaka 22:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) we continue building up their relationship to where Akio meets her former lover but dude this time try not to make my character do something i haven't posted yet. Grizzaka 22:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yep yep. Grizzaka 22:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) here we are The_Unknown_Emotions Grizzaka 22:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hey bro, it's ur post when u get on. Grizzaka 22:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC) dude come on it's ur post. Grizzaka 01:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello dude? are u there? Grizzaka 22:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) K, it's ur turn bro. Grizzaka 22:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ur turn, we don't need to message each other to post just check who was the last person to edit k? Grizzaka 22:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Look Would you be so kind as to look at this here? Friendly tip: people don't usually make new sections for everything, and I usually use the same one forever. So, I'll be using the Gamemaster section to talk to you when necessary. :Uhm, I find being ignored quite irritating, and I'd appreciate it if you'd have the decency to respond. Ciao~ ::Well, if you look at the link above, you'd know that I've been trying to get your attention for three days now. I know you haven't been busy for three whole days. --- KOU^KISHI 17:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Calm down? I am calm. It's not worth getting angry over. But, please, go to the link above and answer my questions and respond to the other things I said. Ciao~ --- KOU^KISHI 17:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, if you haven't changed any preferences, then you use RTE. It's terrible to work with, so I'd help you change it, but that's your choice. Anyways, you failed to respond to everything else. When posting your signature, do NOT put more than just "~~~~". Lastly, when putting your property template on the top of the page, do this: , not . Ciao~ --- KOU^KISHI 17:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :You did it again. Only put ~~~~ -- NOTHING else. You're putting ~~~~TwonJr2~~~~. All you put is ~~~~. Got it? --- KOU^KISHI 18:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you using the signature button? --- KOU^KISHI 18:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::That's the problem. I'll explain it like using the signature button, since I use a different Editor, so mine works different. Just press the signature button once, then save. Do NOT put TwonJr2 after it and do NOT click it again, kay? Is that what you wanted? :You just put the picture name (e.g. next to "| image =." Next time you make a character, use a infobox from one of my characters (just click "Edit," and copy&paste it to your character; but DO NOT save your edit. Just click the back button on your browser). Hope that helps. ::Yep, Bounts are fine. But, yeah, you don't need to make a new section if yours isn't the newest one. Just use the one you were using before. Just a friendly tip(: Quit What hasn't next Wednesday the 11 of May will decide if I rejoin. The reason I quit is. An offering must be made in exchange for an equivalent miracle. Lets just say I made my offering and I am waiting for the miracle.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I ment when next Wednesday the 11 of May comes will decide if I rejoin. The changes are 60/40. But why are you worrying its not like any of my articles have been used by you.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude you should really wait till we're done with the RP to edit your characters, people might think ur cheating by adding a new power. Grizzaka 02:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC)